The Princess and the Fox
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED. Sorry for the messy command-prompt doc! It's back to the way it should be now) When their first born children are sick, Naruto and Hinata must get them to sleep quickly and painlessly. When their son asks for a story, what does the Rokudaime have up his sleeve? Oneshot. NaruHina Fluff. NaruHina Babies. K Plus for a hinted theme at the very end.


**Hi guys! I appreciate the feedback on my other oneshot, "Friendlier Feeling," and I've read your requests for more chapters to it. Honestly, by this point, I'll probably add to it! If you can give me fluffy ideas, and things you want to see in it, I'll be more than happy to continue! That is, if you keep reviewing ;D haha**

**Anywho, I was reading a PokeFic when I came up with this. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own the series or the franchise! Just the babies, whom belong to my friends and I**

**-\[=]/-**

She loved rocking her babies to sleep. Becoming an Uzumaki and having five children was hard work sometimes, but what she never tired of was rocking them to sleep. She loved the way their breath tickled her shoulders, and how their sniffles diminished minute by minute until they were faint baby snores. Their little eyes—lavender like hers or blue like her husband's—would grow so tired in that chair that they would wake up unaware of how they got into their beds and cribs.

Hinata Uzumaki loved rocking them to sleep. However, some nights were harder than others.

One night, back when she only had two children and when Naruto had to work late, her first born children—a boy and a girl, three years apart—got each other sick. A crying one-year-old and a coughing four-year-old could be extremely hard to deal with. Naeoto, her son, was the oldest. His yawns and coughs went on throughout the night. Haiyata, her daughter, was the second-born. She screeched and cried the entire evening. All Hinata could do was wait for her husband to come home. She loved rocking them to sleep, but with Naruto home to cradle one of them right next to her made all the difference in the world.

"Being Hokage can't be easy, though," she whispered, rubbing Naeoto's back.

"I'm not tired, Kaa-San," Naeoto whimpered, coughing harshly as he did so.

"Please wait on your bed, Nae-Chan," Hinata requested. "If you behave, I'll make you and Tou-San some special breakfast tomorrow morning."

Special breakfast usually meant ramen, and he knew better than to pass that up. He lifted Haiyata's bangs, kissed her forehead, and said he would be waiting for Hinata in his room. She smiled and thanked him, watching his little body wobble out the door and into the hallway. Finally, Hinata was left with screeching, distraught Haiyata. The poor baby had a cruel cold, and Sakura said the best thing to do was wait it out, with the obvious drinking of fluids and resting. Hinata hated when the kids had to wait out their colds.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun," she sighed, "please get home soon."

Hinata lifted her daughter to her shoulder and rubbed her back. Indeed, some nights in the rocking chair were awful. When Haiyata finally calmed a tad, however, things sailed a bit more smoothly. Hinata sighed in relief and stroked her daughter's pretty, purplish hair. Haiyata was battling heavy eyelids when Naruto came home. The Rokudaime was greeted by his spitting image rushing at him for a hug. This did backfire on the young boy, causing him to cough punitively for a few seconds. Naruto picked up his son and carried him into the nursery.

"Hello Hina-Chan," he greeted her, reaching down for a peck on the cheek. "How are our babies tonight?"

"Haiyata-Chan is still crying a bit," Hinata nearly whispered, "but I think she's almost asleep."

"Good," Naruto smiled.

The present Hokage waltzed toward the windowsill in the nursery. He seated himself and pulled Naeoto into his lap. The four-year-old took advantage of his father's warm embrace and snuggled into his chest. Naruto chuckled lightly as not to wake his daughter and held onto his son. Hinata smiled at the sight. Even with Haiyata drooling on her back and almost getting snot on her shoulder, she couldn't have been happier. He was finally here to help out.

"Have you told them a story yet?" Naruto inquired.

"No," Hinata shook her head. "I couldn't really think of one."

"Haiya-Chan likes ones with princesses in them," Naeoto's muffled voice chimed in.

"_Just_ Haiya-Chan?" Naruto smirked.

"Ano…" Naeoto thought carefully, "I kind of like them, too, dattebayo."

Hinata knew Naeoto's favorite kinds of stories, but he always wanted a new one, and, frankly, she was running out of new tales to tell. She lowered Haiyata's head to her chest, where she could hear her mother's heartbeat slowly, rhythmically lull her to sleep. Naruto looked at Hinata for a story idea, but she could only shrug. She was fresh out. He mouthed "Can I?" and she nodded gingerly so she wouldn't wake the one-year-old.

"Nae-Chan," Naruto began, "How about _I_ tell the story tonight?"

"You can tell stories?" Naeoto asked, blinking his eyes.

"Of course," Naruto laughed. "I can do almost anything, right?"

Naeoto looked at his father for several minutes before deciding he could tell their bedtime story that night. Naruto searched his memory for bedtime stories, but, alas, found nothing. However, he did know a story that was very close to his heart. Although it didn't have to do with princesses, he could steal from other tall tales and make it whatever he wanted it to be. He finally had an idea, and he hoped it worked.

"This one is called the…" he had to stop and think for a moment. He couldn't include the word _demon_ in a children's story. "Gomen. This is called _The Princess and the Fox_."

Hinata couldn't help but slightly giggle at her husband. She knew where this was going, and she had a front row seat. Naruto knew that she caught his drift and smiled back at her. Naeoto turned around in his father's lap in order to let his legs dangle off the windowsill and to bury the right side of his head into Naruto's abdomen. He sleepily muttered "I want to hear the story," which made Naruto continue.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy that everybody thought was an awful person. When he was just a baby, a man put the spirit of a dangerous fox inside of his soul. He thought that if the boy held the dangerous fox's spirit, he would be seen as a hero for containing the unsafe fox."

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata began. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but what was the fox boy's name?"

"The fox boy's name was…" Naruto started before grinning at her, "Naru-Kitsune."

Hinata giggled at the name before saying, "Arigatou."

"What happened next?" Naeoto asked.

"Well, once Naru-Kitsune held the fox's spirit, he grew fox ears and a fox tail. People hated him for two reasons. The first being people thought that because he held the fox's spirit, it would make him _like_ the fox. They thought he would as dangerous as the fox was. The second was because of his funny ears and tail." Naruto answered. "Little did Naru-Kitsune know that there was one beautiful, _beautiful_ girl that saw him as a good person. She belonged to a very elite family that was famous for their special eyes."

Hinata smiled softly at her husband. She loved when he told stories like this. Suddenly, Haiyata was no longer dripping mucus on Hinata's shoulders. The little girl's mouth was still drooling, but at least her mother could now cradle her instead of hold her sopping mouth to her chest. She was finally done crying. If only she could hear the story her father was telling.

"The girl's name was Hina-Hime, and she was beautiful. Although her tou-san didn't see her potential, she was an amazing princess. She saw things with her special eyes that no one else in her family could see." Naruto continued, looking Hinata's way. "She saw that Naru-Kitsune was actually a good person, but nobody believed her. So Naru-Kitsune proved himself to the people around him. He showed everyone that he actually _was_ a good person. And with Hina-Hime's help, he beat every bad person to ever exist."

"Wow," Naeoto said in awe. "How?"

"Hina-Hime helped Naru-Kitsune know when to use his fox powers. You see, he learned how to use something that seemed bad, and use it for good. With Hina-Hime's love, Naru-Kitsune knew he could do good things, and Hina-Hime helped him get out of every bad situation." Naruto stated. "When he was doubting that he could be good or make differences in the world, she snapped him out of it and told him he could be the best him he ever could be. She even saved his life with her special eyes…"

Naruto halted his story to look down at his son. Naeoto had fallen asleep in his lap again. He smiled down at him, kissed his bush of a head, and took him in his arms. He told Hinata he would tuck the boy into bed that night. She thanked her husband and said she would meet him back in their room. Naruto left with Naeoto whilst Hinata took care of their baby girl. She gingerly settled Haiyata in her crib.

"Your tou-san is a nice story-teller," Hinata whispered as silently as she could so she wouldn't wake her child, "isn't he?"

She told her daughter she loved her, and kissed her forehead. She made her way to Naeoto's room and did the same. Finally, at twelve in the morning, she was able to go to sleep. Taking care of two sick children for an entire day completely wiped her out. It was hard being the wife of the Hokage, but she was always reminded by the end of the day that it was completely and utterly worth it. It was especially worth it when she got to spend rocking chair time with Naruto and the kids.

Once she made it to the master bedroom, Naruto was switching into his pajama pants. She was already in her night clothes, so she went ahead and slid into her side of the bed. Once her husband finished changing, he laid down next to her.

"I loved your story," Hinata told him.

"Well," he exhaled with a smile, "I had good inspiration."

They turned to face one another in order to converse easier and to actually look at each other.

"How was work?" Hinata asked.

"Same old, same old," Naruto snickered, kissing her nose. "Thank you for watching the kids."

"It's alright," she smiled, "I don't mind it."

The two of them talked about their days. From sick kids to keeping allies, every last bit was talked about. Once they were finished talking, Naruto finally enveloped her, which was what she was looking forward to all day long. Hinata giggled lightly and hugged him back. She sighed in relief. Hinata loved a lot of things. She loved rocking her children to sleep, she loved spending time with Naruto, and she loved being hugged by him.

**-\[=]/-**

Thirteen years and three more kids later, Hinata was up until ten-thirty, waiting for Naruto to come home. Once he _did_ come home, he found her folding the laundry. Naruto craned his neck to see if any of his kids were in the kitchen or upstairs. He seated himself next to his wife on the couch.

"Are all of the kids out?" he asked.

"Hai," Hinata nodded. "Nae-Chan went out on a date about half an hour ago, Haiya-Chan is babysitting until midnight, Riku-Chan, Miya-Chan, and Miiu-Chan are all sleeping over at Rock Lee's house…so, until twelve, it's just you and me, Naruto-Kun."

"Really now?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Mhm," she hummed as she folded her youngest child's shirt.

He smirked at her, inched closer to her, and stretched his arm across her shoulders. She smiled slightly, holding back a few giggles.

"Hina-Hime," Naruto started, which made Hinata laugh, "you don't need to be folding laundry right now."

"Naru-Kitsune," Hinata began, dropping her daughter's shirt in a basket, "This is why we have five kids."

"Meh," he kissed her quickly, "what's one more?"

"You know," Hinata interrupted, "I never was told how the Naru-Kitsune story ended."

"Oh, is that all?" Naruto snickered. He grabbed her hand like he did all those years ago on the battlefield, when he realized who loved him all along. "Naru-Kitsune was saved by Hina-Hime's quick reasoning. She told him that it wasn't just his life he was fighting for, it was everyone's." He went on and on until finally he came to a conclusion. "Naru-Kitsune realized who loved him all along. So one day, after the War was finally over, Naru-Kitsune as Hina-Hime for her hand in marriage. Guess what she said."

"I'm going to say…" Hinata giggled, "Yes."

**-\[=]/-**

**Agh, I'm not that good at endings. Sorry XD;**

**Review if you liked it! Sorry. It got kind of late at night, so if its quality descended, then I apologize.**

**Good night and God bless!**


End file.
